


Play Date

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: Can you do little Jensen and little Jared, Jensen’s headspace is around 3 and Jared’s is 5, with Genevieve as Jared’s Mommy. Jensen and Jared have a playdate. Jensen calls Genevieve something like Auntie Gen.





	Play Date

Jensen was in the back of Danneel’s car squirming around relentlessly because he was so excited for his playdate with his best friend of all time, Jared. Danneel tried to get Jensen to calm down but it just wasn't happening. “Jen, well be there in a moment. I know how excited you are to see Jared but you have to stay still.” Her voice was calm but stern and that immediately made Jensen stop wiggling around in his seat.

After what felt like a literal lifetime to Jensen, Danneel pulled up to Jared and Genevieve’s house and Jensen got himself out and ran to the door. Jensen began to ring the doorbell relentlessly until Genevieve opened the door with a chuckle. ”Hey, Jen. Jared's in his room.” She said softly and stepped aside to let the jittery little boy past her so he could run up the stairs. Danneel, Jensens mommy never let him run up the stairs because it was ”dangerous”. Dangerous Jensen's diapered butt.

When the boy stepped into his best friends room, he gasped loudly at all the cool toys he had. ”Hi, Jay! Auntie Gen let me in.” He said softly and planted his butt right next to Jared's with made the taller boy even happier. Jared trusted a toy into Jensen's hand and continued to smile brightly as they began to play together.

”I missed you. Mommy said t-that you'd be here and she would make us snacks.” Snacks were always a good thing. The boys were too busy play to notice that both of their mommies were standing in the doorway and watching them play together. ”Now you two, I'll be gone for a few hours but when I come back to take Jensen home, I'll have a surprise for both of you. Jensen, Auntie Gen is in charge of you while I'm gone and you know this. No running in the house, eating a lot of sugar or getting Jared in trouble. Be good or no surprise for you.” Jensen was usually good, it was Jared who wasn't. He was the older and more mischievous one of the two.

With a peck to Jensen's head from Danneel, she gave one last smile to her boy which he returned and she was gone. Danneel had adult errands that Jensen didn't want to have to do with her. Plus, Jared never minded him coming over because then they could play together. Sometimes, they even had sleepovers.

The whole time Jensen was there, the two played house and took a nap together since Jensen was at the age where he still needed naps. When they woke up, Danneel was back to collect Jensen and if he was telling the truth, he missed his mommy. He always did because she was his happiness and his everything. He loved his mommy and he especially loved her more when she brought back cookie dough ice cream as a surprise.


End file.
